Double Trouble
by Ruthibobs
Summary: An anomaly opens away from London. Danny goes to investigate and finds more than he bargains for. Meanwhile, Becker protects West End...
1. Chapter 1

**So, first Primeval story. Hopefully it's gonna go OK. This is only short, but the next chapter should be longer, I promise. And I'll try and be a better updater than normal. Though no promises on that one :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any of the characters (though I really wouldn't mind owning Becker :P)**

* * *

"Anomaly!" Connor shouted, tapping away at the keyboard.

"Where?" Danny asked as he ran into room, closely followed by Becker.

"I- I don't believe it," Connor said, sounding amazed. "It's up north, in Lancashire. Some little town called Clitheroe." Clicking twice, he zoomed in and changed to satellite view. "The anomaly seems to be in a woodland area, but there're houses nearby. I'm sending coordinates to your phone now."

"Right, Abby and Danny, with me. Sarah, you stay here with Connor in case another anomaly opens. Besides, you need to keep working on the artefact. We'll grab a helicopter and go up there. Connor, get in touch with the local authorities and tell them to cordon off the area. Make something up." Becker stopped and walked over to his gun case. Just as he reached it, the alarm sounded again.

"Who made him team leader?" Danny muttered to Sarah while Connor found the new anomaly.

He spun round to face them looking serious.

"Piccadilly Circus," he said.

"You're joking," Sarah gasped. "It's Saturday, early afternoon. That place will be full of people going to matinees!"

Just then, Lester's office door opened.

"Please tell me you were planning to do something about the raptors in West End," he called down.

"On our way," Danny replied. "Right, new plan. Becker, you take these three and go deal with the raptors. I'll take a few soldiers and head up north. Test me when you're finished, and I'll let you know whether or not I need help. Oh, and make sure Connor doesn't shoot Abby again."

"Hey, you weren't even there!" Connor protested as his cheeks flushed.

"And get me a 'copter, now! I've got an errand to do," Danny shouted at a soldier.

"Fine, but stay alive," Becker said quietly.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. Mx**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I just had to write this really. It's not over good or that long, but it'll do as a filler chapter until I find my notebook with the next chapter in :S**

**Thanks to those who reviewed so quickly. You made my day and are the reason I continued writing this chapter tonight. When I fail my latin exam tomorrow, I'll blame you :P**

* * *

Glancing at his watch, Danny tapped his foot impatiently. Finally, the door opened.

"What kept you?" he asked, shoving inside. "I was starting to think you'd moved."

Speechless, Jenny turned to stare at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Look, I need your help. I know you quit, but this is an emergency," Danny told her. "I've got to go to Lancashire to deal with an anomaly and I need a second person."

"You've got a team, Danny," she replied quietly. "You don't need me anymore. I left for a reason."

"They're busy. Raptors in West End. Now, you are the only person left alive who can help me with this. It won't take long. A quick 'copter ride up country, round up a couple of dinosaurs, and lie to the police. We'll be home by six. Tell you what, I'll take you for a drink after. How's that sound?"

Jenny sighed. She knew this was going to be a bad idea but, once again, she just couldn't abandon him when he needed help.

"Fine, but this is it. After this, I never want to hear from the ARC again."

"This isn't from the ARC," he said, walking back to door. "It's from me."

* * *

Running down to the cars, the soldiers started packing stuff in. Connor carefully placed the anomaly locker down and opened the passenger door, only to find Abby sat there, smiling smugly. Annoyed, he climbed in the back next to Sarah.

"Why does he always get to drive?" he complained, as Becker pulled out into traffic.

"Because I'm the man with the gun," he was told.

Suddenly, he was forced to slam the brakes as a BMW shot in front of him. Slowly he realised that the others were all staring at him.

"What?" he enquired, setting off again.

"Love the road rage," Connor commented. "Not often you swear."

"Becker, do you think there's a possibility of you being careful?" Sarah asked. "I feel slightly sick." She was, in fact, turning green.

"We'll be there in a minute, don't worry," Abby told her, smiling reassuringly.

Stopping the car, Becker jumped out and scanned the area.

"Visual showing nothing," he said into the headset. "Wilson, take your team down Regent St. Matthews, Piccadilly. Abby and Connor, you two come with me. We'll check Shaftsbury Ave. Morgan, stay here with Sarah and keep an eye out."

Splitting up, they set off in their different directions.

* * *

"Please tell me you've got an experienced pilot this time," Jenny said when she caught sight of the helicopter.

"Course we have," he replied, boarding and pulling her up behind him.

As it took off, Jenny lent backwards and closed her eyes.

"Why did I agree to this?" she asked. "I hate flying."

"Don't worry, it shouldn't take too long. Now, this anomaly. Connor says it's in woodland, but that there's some houses quite close. We've only got tranquilizers and there's just us two and a couple of soldiers. I want you to deal with the police while I take care of the animals. If I try and talk to the police I might end up hitting one." He grinned. "Basically, the old routine. Now, might as well just sit back and enjoy the flight."

"Easy for you to say," she muttered.

He smiled again. It was good to have her back.

* * *

**Well, there goes. I'll try and update within the next couple of days, but it could be longer. It depends how revision for stupid exams goes :(**

**Mx**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, chapter 3 :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Danny or Jenny. The places are all real. Honest. I live nearby. As is the thing about Tolkien.**

* * *

"Pretty place," Danny commented, staring out of the window.

"Hmm." Jenny opened her eyes and glanced over at him. "It's Middle Earth. I assume you have heard of Middle Earth," she teased.

He laughed. "I may be an ex-cop, and a little rough round the edges, but even I know about Lord of the Rings." Thinking about what she'd said, he frowned. "But how is this place Middle Earth?" he asked, gesturing at the window.

"Tolkien was at a place called Stoneyhurst and walked around the Bowland area. It's the basis for Middle Earth."

"Ah," Danny said. "Never read them – too long. Bloody good films though."

Jenny laughed. A few seconds later, the radio crackled into life.

"We'll be landing in about 5 minutes," the pilot informed them.

Realising she'd leant forwards, Jenny quickly sat back and looked out of the window. Now was not the time for Danny to think she was interested in him.

* * *

Jumping down from the helicopter, Jenny straightened her skirt. Turning, she sighed. _'Trust Danny to get into an argument,'_ she thought. Walking over, she interrupted.

"What's wrong?"

"This idiot won't let us in," Danny said angrily. He jabbed his finger at the other man's face. "If we don't go through, people could die."

"I don't care," the man stubbornly argued. "I was told to secure the area and let no-one in."

Seeing Danny open his mouth to reply, Jenny quickly put her hand on his arm and shook her head.

"Hello, sir, I'm Ms. Lewis," she said to the man in her professional voice. "The orders you received were from our boss at the home office were my associate and I work. You must excuse him; he's not good with people. Excellent at his job though. Now, perhaps we could go somewhere quiet and sort out the details of all this?"

"Certainly, Ms. Lewis," the man replied, leading her to a nearby building.

Danny smiled to himself. She might have quit, but she was still the best for the job. Looking quickly round him, he started to plan his next move. However much Jenny might want him to stay here while she organised things, it wasn't going to happen. He was standing next to a backstreet, a police cruiser parked across the entrance, blocking it off. On his right was a crossroads, the three other streets full of houses. On his left, the building where the cop had taken Jenny – a primary school. He was thankful it was a Saturday, but now he was more determined than ever to find all creatures. The streets nearby would likely be full of children, and he had to make sure it caught none.

The men standing by the car were staring at him suspiciously. He nodded at them and wandered off to the right. Going round the first corner, he stepped into a doorway and pulled out the detector. Glancing down the street, he guessed the anomaly was near the end. Shoving the detector away, he then grabbed his old police badge and put it in his top pocket before setting off down the street. He passed two more entrances to the alley, both guarded by police.

Finally, the houses stopped and he reached a low stone wall. Behind it was the woodlands Connor had noticed. On the wall was a sign reading, "Warning – Deep water. Trespassers will be prosecuted.'

Danny was about to jump over the wall when he noticed the copper nearby. Swearing silently, he went and knocked on the door of the house next to the wall.

The door opened a bit, a teenage girl looking out.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"DC Quinn," he said, smiling and showing her the badge. "I was wondering if I could go through your garden. Is your dad in?"

"Mum!" she yelled over her shoulder, never taking her eyes off Danny.

"What is it?" a lady asked, coming to the door and opening it wider. She looked Danny up and down. "What do you want?" Danny stared. She looked about 40, fairly pretty, but only wearing a dressing gown and looking like she'd just got out of the shower. Realising, she blushed slightly. "Well?"

"I need to go through your garden. Is that OK?"

"There're entrances to the alley down there," she pointed. "You don't need our garden."

He grimaced. "I'm from London," he explained. "Those coppers don't think I know anything that'll help them, and so won't let me through."

She surveyed him silently, then nodded. "Ok then. But there's cops at the bottom of the garden as well. When you get to the side gate, use that. You'll be in the trees then. They won't see you."

He smiled at her, relieved. "Thanks."

"Oh, and feel free to call back any time," she said as he was about to leave, smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Mu-um!" the girl groaned, rolling her eyes and shoving back inside.

Danny laughed, then nodded once and hurried off. _'You've still got it, Quinn,'_ he thought, grinning.

As he opened the gate, it creaked and he cursed. Slipping through, he felt as if he'd entered a different world. It was dark under the trees, and silent, as if everything else had vanished. Almost like he really was in the past.

* * *

**Hehe, just had to put in the last bit :P**

**Action should start properly in the next chapter, when we'll catch up with Becker and the team. I'll try to update soon. No promises though.**

**Mx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own the three soldiers who's names you don't recognise, the girl and the boy. However much I wish I owned Becker, it will sadly never happen apart from in my dreams and my own little world :P  
**

* * *

Turning in a slow circle, Becker frowned. The street was empty.

"Report," he said into the headset.

"Nothing here," Wilson said.

"All quiet," Matthews agreed.

Becker muttered something to himself angrily. Connor's eyebrows rose. _'Wow,' _he thought. _'Twice in one day. Unbelievable.'_

"Morgan?"

Silence.

"Morgan?" Becker sounded worried.

"They're coming towards you now," Sarah said.

"Where the hell is Morgan?" Becker demanded, turning to face back the way they'd come.

"We found the anomaly but he got pulled through. I locked myself in the car when the raptors came through."

"Stay there," he ordered.

They could see the raptors now. Kneeling, he prepared to fire.

"Wait a sec," Connor said quickly. "We've seen no raptors until now, and we haven't seen any screaming people either. So, who told Lester they were raptors?"

Becker stared up at him, thinking hard. "Someone knows about the anomalies. There's a leak."

"Look, can we talk about this later," Abby interrupted. "I don't really want to be eaten alive."

Becker aimed again.

"And tranq. them," Abby said, holding down a gun for him.

"No way," he said firmly. "There's too many. No-one is going to die because we were too scared to kill a few creatures!" He fired a shot, killing one instantly.

Swinging to the left, the raptors entered a tall building.

"Queen's Theatre," Connor read.

"Is it showing anything?" Becker sounded stressed.

"Les Miserables."

"Shit!" Becker swore. _'Just when I thought today couldn't get any worse…'_

* * *

"Copper, huh?"

Looking round, Danny saw nothing but trees.

"Up here."Tilting his head, he watched a girl jump off a branch. His cry of alarm faded as she landed lightly. She grinned at him.

"Can you not read?" he asked. "No trespassers."

"Old Dougie don't mind me being here," she replied. "Said I might as well walk Sam in here seeing as then he can't chase any other dogs." She grinned cheekily. "He's got five sets of pups already from when he's run off."

"Look, you need to get out of here," he told her. "It's dangerous."

"Can't. Gotta find Sam."

He sighed. "What's your name?"

"Dr. Maise."

He stared at her, surprised. "You're a doctor? How are you even old enough?"

"I'm 25. It's not my fault I look 18." She looked grumpy now and he laughed. "So, who are you?

"Detective Constable Quinn. I'm from London and need you out of here," he said seriously.

"What's in here that's so dangerous?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Glancing round, he asked, "Have you seen anything weird?"

"Other than you? No."

"Right, the exit is over there. Go to the school and ask for Jenny Lewis. She'll organise a search for your dog." He walked off further into the forest.

"Hey, no way! I'm coming with you!" She ran after him. "I wanna help."

He looked her up and down. "Can you fight?"

"Sure, even in these." Her jeans were skinnies, her top fitted with sleeves that didn't look very flexible.

"If you get killed, don't blame me," he said finally.

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the trees.

"Crap," he muttered, charging off with her close on his heels.

As he reached the anomaly, he saw the dinosaur charging at something.

"Oi!" Danny yelled, waving his arms around.

"What the hell are you doing, Quinn?" Dr. Maise hissed, grabbing his arm and yanking it down.

"If I don't distract it, that boy is dead," he replied tersely.

The creature span round and roared.

"Shit," she muttered.

It was almost 10 metres long, with short front legs, a long tail and a sail down its back. Its jaws were massive as it roared again.

Gulping, she set her jaw firmly and asked, "Can you distract it again, Quinn? I need to get to the boy."

Danny could see a red shirt and legs from behind the creature. "Yeah," he said. "Good job I practised running yesterday." He smiled encouragingly at her, but she could see the worry in his eyes. Before he went, he told her one last thing. "And my name's Danny." Before she could reply, he started shouting at the dinosaur again and ran to the left. The creature followed. Taking advantage of this, she sent up a quick prayer and ran to the boy. _'He'd better be alive,'_ she thought, not daring to think of what the consequences could be for Danny.

* * *

**Next chapter should be up soon, it's only short, though the one after should be longer.**

**And what did people think of tonights episode? Was anyone sat on the edge of their seat, praying desperately for our favourite action man to live? Or was I the only one crazy enough for that? And Becker topless. What a view :P**

**Mx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the long wait, I just got really bad writer's block and couldn't start this chapter, even though I had plans for others. Please forgive me, and I promise that I'll try and update more often from now on.**

* * *

"Captain Becker, please tell me the situation is under control," Lester said through the headset.

Becker glanced at the others.

"We're in pursuit of the raptors now, sir," he replied smoothly. "No civilians have got caught up in this operation, and we have the creatures cornered. He decided it might be best not to mention the fact that they were cornered in a theatre full of unaware civilians. One, Lester might actually explode, and two, Becker quite liked this job. Especially the guns.

"Maybe if you'd tranquillized them, they wouldn't have run into there," Abby muttered, smiling innocently at Becker when he glared at her.

"I want them back through that anomaly ASAP, understand?"

"Perfectly, sir," Becker said, signalling at the others to split up. He made his way to one of the front doors and waited until they reached the other. Holding up three fingers, he counted them down before nodding and charging in, scanning the room quickly. Three young girls were screaming, running towards the stairs with raptors chasing them. He shot at them, hitting two raptors before they knew what was happening. Abby took care of the other, and they glanced round. "Where the hell are the rest?" he snapped. Then he froze, seeing the swinging door. "They're inside the bloody theatre!" he muttered, reaching the doors and kicking them open. It was utter chaos, with people jumping on their seats and shrinking away from the raptors, who wandered down the aisles, heads cocking one way and another, snapping at a few people who hadn't moved quickly enough. So far, Becker could see no casualties, and he ran after them, shooting at any he could see.

"There's too many, Becker!" Abby shouted, firing at those on her side. "We need to get everyone out of here!"

"Connor, make sure the path to the doors is clear and start evacuating," he ordered. "Abby, you're with me. We need to deal with this before it gets any worse. The last thing we need is another death." A raptor leapt at his face and he shot it down, glaring at the dead body.

"We've nearly got them all, Becker," Abby told him, reaching the front of the chairs.

That was when the raptors reached the stage.

* * *

"Shit!" Dr. Maise said frantically, dropping down next to the boy and seeing his wounds. His front had practically been ripped open and he was gasping for breath. She gasped as she recognised him. "For God's sake, Andrew, how many times do I have to tell you not to come in here," she whispered, blinking back tears and trying to help her injured friend. But, no matter what actions she was making, she knew in her heart that it was no use. No-one could survive from that. Standing and clenching her fists angrily, she looked for Danny and felt fear grip her heart when she couldn't see him. The dinosaur re-entered her line of sight but not Danny. Ignoring her fear for him, she saw the dinosaur heading towards the road, and without thinking she grabbed a rock, hurling it at it. Her heart stopped when it turned to face her and she had to remind herself to start breathing again. _'Run!' _she thought, setting off through the trees to her right, away from the houses. _'Please let Quinn be OK,'_ she prayed, running through the woods she knew as well as her own home. The Seeing her chance, she took it. Turning sideways, she squeezed through a gap between two trees then kept on running. Glancing over her shoulder, she checked the dinosaurs progress. It was catching up, and she gasped for breath, feeling her legs and lungs burning. Catching a root with her foot, she stumbled and fell, twisting as she did so. Crying out in pain, she half-reached out to her ankle, which was at an awkward angle, foot still under the root.

Hearing a roar, she looked up. The dinosaur had almost caught up. She closed her eyes and started praying for a miracle.

* * *

Becker stared in horror as the first raptor hopped up onto the stage, looking curiously at the actors and actresses on there. There were several, and with the time he guessed that it was the finale to the first act.

"What the hell...?" one of them started, half-stepping towards the raptor.

"Get back, you idiot!" Becker cried, rushing forwards and firing off a shot towards the raptor. He vaguely recognised the man as a singer his sister used to be obsessed with, something Gates he thought he was called. He missed though, as the raptor choose that minute to leap forwards, straight towards the guy.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I'm evil, two cliffies :) Please review, I'd really like to know what you think. And I'll try and update within the next few days, it just depends how crazy school gets. Rx**


End file.
